


Ugly Christmas Jumpers And Begging Criminal Masterminds

by TheBigBadWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Jumper, Christmas present, Johnlock - Freeform, Lube, M/M, Minific, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ugly Christmas Jumper, crack!fic, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBadWolf/pseuds/TheBigBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moran gets a present from an old army buddy and he wears it for Moriarty. Naughty times ensue with a hilarious ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Christmas Jumpers And Begging Criminal Masterminds

James stared at Seb when he stepped into the bedroom. At first he wanted to laugh but then decided that if Seb got anywhere near him he would reach out and ring the soldier’s neck. Moran was dressed in nothing but a hideous, god-awful, Christmas jumper.

“What the hell Seb?” Moriarty himself was completely naked and now leaning up on his elbows. “This is your big surprise?”

“What? Don’t like it?” He looked down, seems Jim missed the raging hard-on the man had for him. “Wanker. It was a gift.”

“A gift from who exactly?” Jim’s eyebrow shot up, he’d kill whoever was giving his ‘property’ a gift.

“Oh don’t be like that.” Moran slinked over to the bed and gently straddled Jim’s hips making sure to rub skin to skin. “It's a Christmas gift from an old army friend. He’s got a thing for hideous jumpers.” Moriarty growled at him, partly in arousal and partly in anger.

“He better not have a thing for you.” Jim thrust up and moaned, his hands shot to Seb’s thighs and his fingernails dug in; now it was Moran’s turn to growl.

“Jim!” Moran kept pace rocking back and forth, their cocks slick with pre-cum. Seb leaned down and bit his way into Jim’s mouth. “Only you.” His breath was thick and his pace picked up. Moriarty was squirming beneath him and crying out some very dirty suggestions. Obliging Moran reached between them and pressed two fingers onto Jim’s prenium. When the lithe man cried out he obliged and pressed his fingers into Moriarty’s hole, immediately finding and stroking his prostate. Moran kept rocking his hips and pressed deeper. He trailed kisses and bites down Jim's jawline and then down along his collarbone. 

“Seb! Christ Seb I want you in me!” He pressed into Moran’s fingers and screamed again digging his fingers deeper into Seb’s thighs. The man would have marks for weeks. “I’m going to cum Seb, please.” This was the only time he ever saw the mastermind beg and he enjoyed every moment of it.

“Say it **again**.” On that syllable he thrusted his hips and shoved his fingers in deeper.

“Cum! I’m gonna…” Jim sucked in a breath. “Seb, _please_.” When Moran removed his fingers Moriarty whimpered and pushed up into the man’s hips.

“Patience.” Moran kept his voice low and even, he knew Jim loved it when he was commanding. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table he slicked himself up and rubbed his tip on Jim’s entrance. Now it was his turn to come undone. He grabbed Moriarty by the hips and pulled the man down onto him. Both men called out each other’s names and collapsed down onto the bed.

Jim began to buck again, Moran reached down and grabbed tightly onto his cock. “Don’t even think about cumming until I say you can.” He bent down and bit into Moriarty’s neck making sure to leave a bright red, throbbing, mark. When Jim cried out Seb pulled part way out and thrusted back in, causing the headboard to slam against the wall. It was an all too common sound that occurred in their flat. Jim’s hands searched for Seb’s and in seconds they were entwined in the soldier's, and his arms were forced up above his head. The knocking of the headboard became a steady beat and with each thrust Jim would cry out. Seb could feel the man tighten around him and that alone was enough to set him over the edge.

“Now.” Moran’s voice as breathy and quiet in Moriarty’s ear. Without missing a bit Jim arched his back and shuddered through his earth-shattering orgasm. Feeling Jim contract around him pulled Seb into his own equally blinding orgasm.

When they were able to form coherent thoughts again Seb pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed. Jim turned onto his side and grabbed at the hideous Christmas jumper. “If that is how you’re going to fuck me then I guess I could allow you to keep it.” Seb’s laugh was deep and guttural; he wrapped his arms around Jim as if he would float away at any moment. Jim squirmed in closer. “I still don’t appreciate some strange man giving you presents.”

“Hey, if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be alive. He was damn good doctor in his day and he saved my life out on the battlefield.” He kissed Moriarty’s temple. “But you’re the only one I give a damn about.” Moriarty just scoffed and burrowed in deeper.

“What was his name?”

“Jim!”

“Name.”

“John Watson.” Jim froze but when Seb asked him was wrong he just brushed it off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When John and Sherlock returned to the flat after a case they found a crisp, posh envelope sitting on their kitchen table. It was next to a neatly wrapped box. The two exchanged looks; the enveloped was addressed to a one John Watson. When they both decided it wasn’t a danger John opened and read the letter.

**_Dear John,_ **

**_Thanks for the jumper mate. It got me lucky if you know what I mean. I owe you one so have a bit of fun yourself, yeah?_ **

**_Happy Christmas_ **

**_Sebastian Moran_ **

When John opened the box a small tube of lube was sitting gently between layers of tissue paper. When Sherlock saw what he pulled from the box he reached over John and snatched the lube from his hands and stalked off to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes after him. John just stood frozen and wide-eyed; he could feel the flush run from his cheeks to his toes.

“Come on John!” Sherlock called from their bedroom. 


End file.
